This specification relates to speech recognition.
A user of a mobile device may provide input by, for example, typing on a keyboard or speaking into a microphone. When the user attempts to initiate a telephone call using voice dialing, the mobile device may dial the wrong contact if different contacts have similar sounding names, or if the user fails to specify a particular address or location associated with a contact.